Son para comerte mejor
by Mirchu
Summary: Por fin había llegado el día esperado para muchos niños, el día de las brujas, los demonios y fantasmas, pero sobre todo el día en el que podías ser lo que quisieras y encima conseguir caramelos, claro está, si todavía eras un niño.


**Buenas! Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre esta pareja, y la verdad es que aun soy un poco novatilla con el tema de los fanfics, así que tened un poco de paciencia conmigo XD**

 **Antes de dejaros leer tranquilamente decir que obviamente Haikyuu no me pertenece, sino estos dos estarían juntos desde el principio. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribir!**

* * *

Por fin había llegado el día esperado para muchos niños, el día de las brujas, los demonios y fantasmas, pero sobre todo el día en el que podías ser lo que quisieras y encima conseguir caramelos, claro está, si todavía eras un niño.

Pero había una persona, que no entendía muy bien el concepto de "esto es solo para los niños", que su pareja se había cansado de repetirle hasta que entrara en su cabezota, porque él también quería disfrazarse, y también quería caramelos.

¿Qué había ocurrido?, fácil, sus dotes de capitán le habían favorecido para liar a sus jóvenes kohais a la hora de celebrar Halloween. Habían pedido prestado el gimnasio que utilizaban para entrenar y así poder convertirlo en una autentica casa del terror, tenían caramelos, refrescos, música, etc. que habían preparado con días de antelación, solo faltaba terminar de entrenar y acudir a la hora acordada para disfrutar del jolgorio.

Había salido como alma que lleva el diablo tras recoger las últimas cosas del gimnasio, arrastrando al pobre As del Aoba Josai hacia su casa, donde ya había dejado preparado su "super disfraz con el que te vas a quedar con la boca abierta de lo sexy que estoy" o algo así es como lo había bautizado tras tirarse una semana entera de tienda en tienda.

Iwaizumi estaba que se subía por las paredes, bastante era aguantarle todos los días de la semana, todos los meses del año, y por si fuera poco, todos los años de su vida, para encima tener que seguirle el royo en sus mierda de ideas infantiles, como era disfrazarse en Halloween. Tal era su indignación que había decidido disfrazarse de adulto, estaba seguro que no había cosa que le diera más miedo a kusokawa que un "iwa-chan" maduro que le cortara las alas. Y ahí estaba él, poniéndose unos pantalones arreglados con una camisa, los mocasines que le había pedido prestados a su padre y una corbata.

¡Iwa-chan! – gritaba desesperado – si no te das prisa se lo comerán todo.

Si.. si... ya voy – decía indignado mientras se ponía unas gafas con el fin de dotarle con un aire más maduro e intelectual.

¿Qué… es… eso…? – esas fueron las palabras del más alto al ver a su acompañante salir de la habitación

Es mi disfraz, voy de adulto maduro y centrado, y me apuesto lo que quieras que te provoca un terror espantoso, porque tú nunca lo serás – se mofó con aires de suficiencia.

Me niego rotundamente, no, no y no – dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia dios sabe donde – creo que no has entendido de que va esta fiesta Iwa-chan – berreaba desde la otra punta de la casa – consiste en disfrazarte de algo que nunca vas a poder ser y que provoque miedo, por desgracia, tu el miedo ya lo provocas con esa cara que tienes, pero… ¿adulto?, bah, eso es una tontería, nos quedan solo un par de años para eso, así que disfruta de tu juventud – terminó la frase entrando de nuevo en la habitación y llevando consigo un par de vendas – menos mal que soy un hombre previsor que había contado con que tú no te compraras disfraz, es algo cutre, pero sabía que no me ibas a dejar hacerte nada más – decía mientras le iba quitando la corbata, las gafas y la camisa y enrollándolo entero en vendas – ves, eres una momia.

Iwaizumi no cabía en su asombro, aunque verdaderamente si lo pensaba con cautela, no sabía por qué se sorprendía, estamos hablando de Oikawa Tooru, el chico perfeccionista al que le gusta tenerlo todo bajo control. Una vez recuperado de su lapsus mental fue analizando todas las frases que su querido novio le había dejado caer en apenas 2 minutos de conversación: "el miedo ya lo provocas con esa cara que tienes", notando como una ira repentina se apoderaba de él, y le hubiera hecho comerse el suelo de un puñetazo si antes no hubiera reparado en lo que iba disfrazado el otro. Iba todo vestido de negro, unas tiernas orejillas decoraban su cabeza y una cola voluminosa asomaba de la parte trasera de su pantalón, además se había dibujado unos pequeños bigotes en las mejillas.

¿Vas de gato? – pronunció levemente mientras observaba detenidamente al muchacho enfrente de él.

¡De lobo feroz Iwa-chan! – gritó con voz quejicosa – ¡mira los dientes, los dientes! – volvió a decir enseñándole unos pronunciados colmillos.

Ah – fue lo único que atino a decir - pues pareces más bien una gatita.

Una gatita – repitió las palabras en forma de burla – no te enteras Iwa-chan, ¿sabes para que son estos dientes? – canturreo con la voz más infantil que pudo poner

Sorpréndeme – contestó el mayor harto de tanta tontería.

Son para comerte mejor… – susurró cerca de su oído mientras lamia lentamente su cuello.

Y ahí estaba la gota que colmaba el vaso, ni gata, ni lobo, ni disfraz de nada, un rodillazo acertó en la espalda del más alto haciéndole caer estrepitosamente al suelo, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la pérdida de tiempo al querer disfrazar a su novio de momia, porque Iwa-chan no necesitaba nada para dar miedo, porque él ya era un autentico demonio.

* * *

 **No sé yo hasta qué punto ha quedado creíble esto... pero bueno, lo importante es la intención (o eso dicen XD). La verdad es que después de leer un montón de fanfics sobre esta pareja no he podido resistirme a aportar mi granito de arena, porque me parecen taaaan adorables que es imposible no shippearlos.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios para saber si os gustan estos dos tanto como a mí, y por supuesto para saber que os ha parecido mi pequeña locura! ;)**


End file.
